Final Fantasy V la historia continua
by Butz-man
Summary: Butz, Lenna y Faris... se enfrentaran a esta nueva historia


Fanfic de Final Fantasy 5  
  
Introducción  
  
Final Fantasy 5 es un video juego que salió aya por los años de 1992 convirtiéndose en un hit para todos los video jugadores japoneses..... Los años pasaron y el juego jamás vio la luz en América, fue así que con ayuda de grandes personas como Zsnight, Pagefault y _ Demo _ vinieron los emuladores de Super Famicom y por fin pudimos disfrutar de un juego tan bueno y con una trama tan original, que para mi pensar lo hicieron el mejor juego RPG de la historia del Snes.  
  
Comenzando a conocer a nuestros personajes  
  
Butz Klauser._ Personaje que muchos piensan que es el protagonista de nuestra historia pero realmente él es lo que diríamos un Héroe por accidente =P. Nacido en Lix con una historia muy triste a sus espaldas, ya que sus padres murieron y el ahora cumpliendo el último deseo de su padre se convierte en un aventurero, ya que las ultimas palabras de el Padre fueron "hijo, sal y conoce el mundo..."  
  
Lenna Charlote Tyccon._ Otra protagonista de esta épica historia, ella es la hija de el rey de un castillo (hehehe tipico de las historias míticas) que sale en búsqueda de su padre (quien salió hace algún tiempo y no a regresado a su castillo) teniendo en mente el presentimiento de que almo malo esta por sucederle  
  
Faris Scherwiz._ El(ella) es un pirata que captura a nuestros protagonistas, pero que a su vez nota algo muy raro (un pendiente en el cuello de Lenna) y se une a los protagonistas en su aventura.  
  
Galuf Doe._ Un viejo que a perdido la memoria y solo sabe que debe dirigirse al templo del viento...  
  
Kururu Maia Baldesion (Cara)._ La nieta de Galuf quien se ve envuelta en toda la historia después de que sucede un terrible suceso que envuelve la muerte de su querido abuelo Galuf...  
  
Así es que se ve el profile de los personajes de Final Fantasy V, la historia comenzara muy pronto, por ahora los dejo solo con eso...  
  
Pd: va a ser el primer fan fic q voy a realizar, así que comprenderán los posibles errores u horrores que cometeré =P  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
Era una mañana muy soleada en lix... Butz despertaba de dormir, y se sienta al borde de la cama a pensar un momento "Dios, han pasado ya algunos años desde la batalla contra Exdeath y tengo muchísimo tiempo sin ver a Lenna y a... Sarisa (Faris)...", una voz se escucho "Butz es hora de desayunar" y Butz solo se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa a desayunar sin quedarse a reflexionar sobre su reciente deseo de ver a Sarisa.  
  
Butz ahora vivía con un Bardo de nombre Gilbert, el cual era el tipo que siempre se quedaba en casa cuando Butz salía de viaje, ya desayunando el Bardo le pregunta a Butz "hey señor Butz y que piensa hacer hoy" y Butz le responde "Nada, hoy voy a encontrarme con mi amigo de la infancia y probablemente nos quedemos tomando unas copas de licor".  
  
... Mientras tanto...  
  
En el castillo Tycoon Lenna estaba desconcertada debido a que su hermana Sarisa había huido del castillo nuevamente ( Faris acostumbraba a fugarse siempre que podía para ir a saludar a sus queridos amigos piratas) y ahora Lenna como nueva Reina del castillo, tenia muchos asuntos importantes que tomar en cuenta como para andar cuidando a su hermana mayor, simplemente dijo "Ojalá y vuelva para la cena" .  
  
Por otro lado tenemos a Sarisa (Faris) quien estaba de lo más feliz y contenta tomando unas copas de licor con sus amigos en el Pueblo de Tule, y ellos una y otra vez le pedían que les contara las hazañas que había realizado cuando peleo con Exdeath y ella tenia que complacerlos para que no la siguieran molestando. Comenzaba siempre con la misma frase "Aun recuerdo cuando Butz desenvaino sus espada y arremetió contra exdeath... El demostro tanta valentía que jamás en mi vida había pensado encontrar en un hombre como él" y luego seguía haciendo gala de lo que ella y Butz fueron en la batalla y muy poco hablaba de Cara y su hermana Lenna quienes también fueron parte importante en esa batalla... Luego recordaba como se veían con los trajes que les brindaban los cristales cuando elegían un Job (trabajo o poder) y decía lo chistoso que se veía Butz con esos trajes de Bailarin =P y tambien recordaba a su hermana con el traje de Furioso (Beserker) jeje recordaba "Que chula te veías hermanita =D" en fin tenia muchos recuerdos buenos de aquellos tiempos, pero aun así había un nombre que siempre salía a relucir y ese era BUTZ KLAUSER el tipo mas gracioso con el que había estado jamás y no lo olvidaba...  
  
Cara seguía en el castillo de BAL ahora era la reina más joven del reino (solo tenia 16 años) ya que fue coronada a los 14 años y siempre quería reunir a sus amigos, los cuales siempre estaban ocupados y eso la ponía muy triste ...  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo y era hora de que Butz y su amigo se encontraran en el mismo lugar que siempre ... Max dijo "Butz espero que esta vez no hayas tenido tanto miedo para subir hasta aquí" y Butz solo respondió "Recuerda que fue por tu culpa que le comencé a temer a las alturas" y ambos empezaron a reírse como dos chiquillos "jajajajajajaj" y Max solo extendió su mano para ayudar a su traumado amigo. Butz comenzó comentándole que probablemente saliera de viaje muy pronto y Max simplemente asentaba con la cabeza luego Butz le hacia bromas como era costumbre y Max lo quedaba mirando para ver cuales eran sus gestos entonces noto algo muy curioso... El rostro de Butz parecía ido... como si su cuerpo estuviera allí conversando con él, mientras que su mente estaba vagando por otro lugar y el sabia que ese otro lugar eran los recuerdos de Sarisa y Lenna. Max pregunto "Butz que sucede" y Butz le dijo "nada, que acaso no te gusto el chiste que te acabe de comentar" entonces Max dice "Amigo, te conozco demasiado como para que me vengas con que no pasa nada" y Butz dijo "Bueno, esta bien, tienes razón, amigo no te puedo mentir, mi mente aun la tiene presente.... a Ella la mujer que me cautivo con su belleza y con su voluntad firme como una roca" Max sonrió y dijo "ya se de quien me hablas... Sarisa ¿no es verdad?" Butz solo le asentó con la cabeza y Max dice "pero si tanto te gusto desde el primer momento, ¿porque nunca le dijisteis nada?" y Butz dice "Amigo, habia un Pirata que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, se crió con ella prácticamente desde que ella era pequeña y además... ella también parecía sentir lo mismo que él =(" Max replica "O sea que porque él la conoció primero y se crió con ella, ¿vas a perder la oportunidad de intentarlo?" y Butz dijo "no lo se amigo, no lo se..."  
  
Por ahora es todo, que la verdad no se como va saliendo todo hasta ahora, pero es la historia que siempre quize contar, osea el lado romántico de Final fantasy V, se que lo que he escrito hasta a hora no es mucho, pero bueno vamos, que me falta bastante y solo quiero saber como me va saliendo hasta ahora xD. Saludo a mis Cyber amigas con las que chateo en el Msn, ellas saben quienes son y sepan que su Latin lover ya está aquí también causando estragos en fanfiction =P hehehe, es broma un salucho chicas "Cathain Badaux Klauser =P (Manis), Eva-chan, Misaki chan, Ai Alias CHICA NAVIDEÑA heheh, elenone-chan,uff en fin a todas las chicas xP y a la People of the ZSNES BOARD. 


End file.
